Party Of One On Olympus
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: "Should I join the immortals to be with my mother and... and..." I bit my lip, not wanting to say his name out loud. "Or should I stay here with my friends and Camp Half-Blood?" Percabeth! Part 2 of 'Choosing Immortality Trilogy' Don't own PJO! ENJOY!
1. Athena's Offer

**Title: **Party Of One On Olympus

**Rating:** T for teen (if your not a teen then don't blame me if you learn some new words today! X3)

**Summary:** Percy agrees to HIS shot at immortality. And of course our little Annie cant handle that. She loves him. He loves her... so what will happen? What will Annabeth do to get Percy to come back to her and to come back to Camp Half-Blood? What would Annabeth do for Percy and for herself.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Drama, adventure

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PJO or any other character Rick has come up with.

**Me:** On to part two of the 'Choosing Immortality' Trilogy. You don't have to read I'll Follow You Anywhere (part one) to read this story ^.^ They're just stories of some 'what if situations involving immortality~

**Annabeth POV**

"So Percy, how about it? Would you like to stand by your Father's side and rule in his kingdom?" Zeus asked.

All eyes were on Percy, waiting for his answer. _My_ eyes were on him, they were also waiting for his answer. The big question hung in the air, was he going to choose yes or no? With Percy, he was just to unpredictable. No one knew what Seaweed Brain was thinking, not even me... maybe Grover.

He looked over to me for a few minutes. His eyes shining. And then his head turned over to his father. Percy gave him a quick nod meaning yes.

What? Percy chose immortality? … WHAT? Did my eyes deceive me? Was I really seeing what was going on here.

"Yes." Percy's lips formed the word but my ears seemed to be failing me at the moment. Percy turned toward me again and gave me a weak smile and then headed to stand by his father's side.

So Perseus Jackson is choosing immortality and to be with his father than to be with his friends, to be with everyone at Camp Half-Blood, and to be with... me? Was immortality more important than all of those things? If this was so then I should have chosen to become a hunter a while back ago. If I had known a day like this would have come then I would have chosen, yes, I would have chosen immortality to, but I didn't. Because Percy was standing right there, I just couldn't bring myself to choose it.

I thought Percy and I had something between us. Something warm and fuzzy between us. Something warm and strong. What was I going to do when he was gone and I was left alone to face my battles? There was no Thalia there to help me, no Luke but now I'm losing yet another very close friend. My brain just cant handle something like this, no, not my brain but my heart. Forcing my brain to want to shut down on me.

The scene changed before my eyes as Grover pulled me along with him. The lights were flashing different colors and everyone was dancing in a different way. The gods seemed to be having a crazy time. When I saw Percy he was standing in the corner talking to his dad. His face kept glancing over to mine.

What were they talking about?

"Good job, my daughter." A blonde hair maiden stood by me side. I looked up into her stormy grey eyes. "You were strong all the way through." She smiled. "And you never failed to find a plan. You've made me proud." Athena drew into her for a warm hug. I barely hugged her back.

"What is wrong?" She asked when withdrawing from the hug.

Should I tell the goddess of wisdom what I was thinking? What I was thinking about when the thoughts were mingled with Perseus Jackson? "I..." I started but failed to continue.

"Go one." She smiled.

"It's just... well... it's Percy." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Percy? What are you jealous his father was allowed to have him by his side? Zeus is an unfair man. Though he is my father. I've never really been a daddy's girl like Aphrodite, I swear she has him wrapped around her little finger. But maybe I could talk him into having you by my side as well. After all, you are an excellent strategist. It would give you more time to rebuild. And with you up here I'm sure your design will come more quickly." Athena thought on this for a moment. Although this was nothing of what I had in mind.

The thought of staying with my mother here on Olympus never ever crossed the thoughts in my mind.

"Yes, it is a good idea, I'll go ask Zeus right away." She smiled and then ran off some where.

I stared after her for a moment and then glanced at the place where Percy was standing but him and Poseidon wasn't there anymore. I looked everywhere, they were no where to be found.

"Where could that Seaweed Brain gone off too?" I whispered to myself.

"Okay, I'm back." Athena said while putting a hand gently on my shoulder. "He told me the choice was up to you. He did tell me it would be convenient for you to be here with us." She smiled. "And I would love to have my daughter by my side."

I thought it over and looked at my mother. "I-I'm not so sure." I stuttered, looking around once again for Percy. No where, where the Hades could he have gone.

"Well daughter, think about it and tell me when you come up with the answer. I'll give you a week to decide." She gave me a warm smile and hugged me once more before she left.

I sighed and went over to the food. I picked up a Ritz crackers and ate it plain.

Oh, what am I going to do? Athena wants me up here with her. I have one of my biggest dreams coming true. Everything would seem perfect... except it's not. Percy's missing out of this picture and it feels like a huge ugly black hope opened up to where his spot is supposed to be.

It was a while until the party was over and everyone headed either back home to see their family or back to Camp Half-Blood. I headed back to camp.

"Promise you'll think about it." The goddess of wisdom called before I went down the elevator with the last batch of half-bloods.

"Yes mother." I said as the door slid shut.

**A/N: **Oh my gods! Part two, tell me what you think!


	2. Choices

**Percy POV**

Being immortal is great, is has many advantages... okay, so it really doesn't have any advantages that I didn't hold before. (except the no aging thing) This gamble was more than a loss than a win. I lost my friends, well, I was allowed to see them, but I don't really have the time, the same goes with my mom. I haven't seen her in ages it feels like.

Poseidon has been keeping me busy up here and down there in the oceans. It's always do this, do that, oh can you get me more of this and that over there? Who knew he could be so bossy? Pfft, I didn't.

It was pretty miserable, I was pretty miserable, but I couldn't let Poseidon down. Not after I've said yes to him. It would make me look pretty stupid.

But here I am, the 5th day of being an immortal. As I said before, all happy do-dah and glorifying.

I was on Olympus for the moment getting a few things for Poseidon. The place was a mess even though the Olympian party had been 5 days ago. Hermes was in charge of cleaning it all up because he hid a few explosives in the punch and well that didn't turn out so well. A few angry gods, Aphrodite's white dress completely ruined... yeah.

I went straight to Poseidon's room and grabbed the script he so badly needed then quickly left the blue ocean themed room.

"Well you're going to have to choose soon Annabeth. I'm not very patient person. It shouldn't take you to long to _think _of an answer." I heard Athena's voice coming from a room as I passed it. I stopped in front of it.

The sign above it said_ "T.V. Room." _Must be where Hephaestus works with his channel up here on Olympian T.V.

"Hm." I thought for a moment and then slid into the room. There was a ton of televisions across the room's walls. Shoved against the wall I saw a desk with millions of papers on it and a black piece of equipment filled with buttons and switches. On the right wall there was another desk with a huge computer sitting at it.

I took a look around and one glance behind me to make sure no one else was in the room or heading towards the room. Since I saw no one coming I went more into the room.

The screens showed many places on Camp Half-Blood, Olympus, under water and in Hades. But only once screen had the volume all the way up. It showed a red eyed Annabeth and the goddess of wisdom, I went to go stand in front of that one to get a closer look.

"It's been five days since I've made the offer. Please decide by tomorrow morning." Athena rested her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Zeus isn't a very patient person and neither am I." She said.

What offer was she talking about?

"I know, I just need a little more time to think mom. Just a little, I promise to have the answer in by tomorrow morning. The best decisions aren't made quickly, you know that." Annabeth said.

What did she need time to think about? What was she thinking about?

"Yes, I know. So that's why I'm giving you til tomorrow night, giving you almost 8 more hours added to the time. Now, I must get going. Some one is opening a new college, I have to be there to see if it's good enough for the human mind." She took Annabeth into her arms and with a flash, left.

Annabeth moved around her cabin a bit. Her hand reached toward the screen and I thought she knew someone was watching her but suddenly the screen got very close to her breasts. The screen pulled back and her stormy eyes stared into it.

"Oh, what do I do?" She asked the screen. "Should I join the immortals to be with my mother and... and..." Annabeth bit her lip, not continuing her sentence.

The camera shifted to where it was facing the wall of the Athena cabin. The camera bounced a bit when I heard the sound of springs bouncing into a squeak.

"Or should I stay here with my friends and Camp Half-Blood?" I heard her whisper, though I couldn't really see her.

The screen went black as the others played on. I slowly exited the room and walked down the halls of Olympus.

What was Annabeth talking about? Her mother had invited her to join her as an immortal? Will Annabeth take the offer?

Annabeth... I hadn't seen her for five days, it was getting kind of lonely with out her. I really did miss her... her presence, her reassurances, her stubbornness, her know-it-all personality, just... her in general. I missed all of her... and being the only demi-god up here (well technically my father did have some big plans to give me part of the ocean to rule myself so the old man wouldn't have as much work, making me a minor god). It's like starting a new school all over again.

I looked up to the sky above me seeing the starts twinkling. Annabeth once told me that every star represented every single person. The stars showing their knowledge... not all stars are the brightest but that's because of that it just takes more power to fuel their life and their love. What ever the hell that meant. But it was kind of smart and... technological? I don't know. But every time I see the stars... I think of her and those words.

On Olympus you could see the stars in a whole new light than you could ever do so on Earth. Well, for one, they shine in different colors than the white light you see down there. They looked amazing in the night sky, especially since there was no clouds up here to block the view.

"They are amazing, aren't they Perseus." I heard a calm voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Artemis smiling at the sky.

"I'm not only the goddess of the hunt, but of the moon. As my brother is of the sun and many other things." Her pale face seemed to shine in the light at that moment, lighting up her features that wouldn't look as brilliant during the day time.

"The night is my favorite time of the day. And the stars are one reason for that." She turned her head to me. Lady Artemis was not in her usual childish form but in a more adult form. It made her look more wiser and older far beyond the ages, in a way.

I stared at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Percy, but I know your not your usual self." She said. "And the feeling that's radiating off of your skin isn't quite so a pleasant one."

I rubbed my hand against my arm self consciously, wondering how she could feel what I was feeling.

She stared at me, as if expecting me to say something.

When I didn't say anything she spoke up. "Is being immortal not what you expected Percy?" She asked. "I know some of my hunters were surprised by the differences and by the loses or immortality. Maybe you are feeling the same way?"

I shrugged.

The goddess sighed. "Your not making this whole helping thing any better if you don't talk to me. Are you missing someone? You know, unlike my hunters, you are aloud to visit them any time you need or want."

"I don't know." I heard myself whisper.

"What do you not know?" She asked

"I don't know if this was the right choice or not."

She didn't respond, maybe she was waiting for me to continue, but I wasn't going to.

After a few minutes she spoke. "Well, maybe you should think about the choice you have made. Once you find an answer, act on it. But don't think for too long. Even though you are immortal and having that so makes you gain all the time in the world, the others around you aren't quite so lucky."

I nodded, whispering a thank you for the advise.

She smiled at me. "Now, I should get going. The hunters, I assume, are growing impatient and possibly hungry. There will be a great hunt tonight, for we are celebrating the fact that it is a wondrous full moon." There was excitement in her voice. Her hand gestured to the moon in the sky, the smile not fading.

I nodded again.

"Think about your choices Perseus." And with that the goddess was gone.

**A/N:** Oh I am so happy to see all of those reviews! Gasp! I didn't think this story would take such a toll! And all the views 'I'll Follow You Anywhere' has gained was a shocker. I was like DAMN! So many views on this one too! I'll try to update as much as possible for you hungry readers. But I may remind you that I have other stories I must not neglect X3

Now... where Artemis says she can feel what Percy is feeling, well I wanted to add this in there some where but couldn't quite find the place where she could say it. I wanted Artemis to have this ability to where on a full moon she could feel things more than she could on other nights :D -epic squeal- She's much more powerful on a full moon because... well it's full moon! Full moons are often referred to magic and I just love me some magic :3

So... yeah, Percy is missing Annabeth Poor him, well he was the idiot to make the choice he has chosen... well it was me whom had forced him to! XD But anyways, the next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV. I just wanted to give you a taste on how Percy was feeling about being this almighty immortal. Lolz.

:)

Until next chapter! :D


	3. What Should I Do?

**Annabeth POV**

"Come on Annabeth, cant you just give me a chance, you know that Percy kid is a lost cause." Seth from the Apollo cabin moaned. He's been completely annoying, asking me to go out with him since the war ended. I thought he was just being nice at first but then just yesterday he asked me out and I had refused, giving him no answer why I did so.

I shook my head. "I'm not really dating." I mumbled.

"Annabeth, if Percy hasn't bothered to visit in five days, then I'm sure he doesn't care about us anymore."

Okay, this guy was really pissing me off. Of course Percy still cared about us. I know he did. "Listen Seth, just back the hell off. I said I don't want to date right now then it means I don't want to date right now, especially _you_. Why don't you go off and play with some Aphrodite girl because I'm done with your bull shit." I growled and stormed off. I really didn't want to deal with his shit. Not now and not ever.

And that was that, he didn't bother me for the rest of the day and that was pretty damn nice. But then again, since he was out of the picture a ton of other guys started bugging me. I told them all the same thing... TO STAY THE HELL AWAY GOD DAMMIT!

After dinner I didn't go to the sing along they had tonight. I went straight to the Athena cabin only to be greeted by an almost empty cabin. Meaning there was one person in there that I didn't really feel like seeing tonight.

"Annabeth." My mother greeted me with a smile. "Do you have an answer?" She asked.

I bit my lip for a moment and then moved more into the cabin to stand closer to her. "I-I haven't had the time to come up with one." I muttered.

"Annabeth, I've given you plenty of time to think. How could you possibly not have enough of it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I've been constantly bugged by some pests." I glared at the floor thinking of Seth and the others.

"Well you're going to have to choose soon Annabeth. I'm not very patient person. It shouldn't take you to long to _think _of an answer." Athena scolded. "It's been five days since I've made the offer. Please decide by tomorrow morning." Athena rested her hand on my shoulder. "Zeus isn't a very patient person and neither am I." She said.

"I know, I just need a little more time to think mom. Just a little, I promise to have the answer in by tomorrow morning. The best decisions aren't made quickly, you know that." I said.

"Yes, I know. So that's why I'm giving you til tomorrow night, giving you almost 8 more hours added to the time. Now, I must get going. Some one is opening a new college, I have to be there to see if it's good enough for the human mind." Athena took me into her arms as I closed my eyes tightly and with a flash she was gone.

I paced around the cabin for a while thinking about what I should do. I mean, if I join my mother then I'd get to be with Percy and see him more. But that also means if I go then I will be an immortal, never aging but seeing my friends and family wither away with age or sickness. And then ago if I don't go then there might be a chance where I'll never see Percy again and I'll have to end up with someone like Seth. Oh gods, what do I do?

I grabbed my dirty brown teddy bear that was sitting on my shelf and held him close to me for a minute, like that would ease out some of the tension I was feeling at this moment. I pulled back away from the stuffed animal and stared into it's tiny black eyes.

"Oh, what do I do?" I asked the bear as if it could answer me back. "Should I join the immortals to be with my mother and... and..." I bit my lip, not wanting to continue the sentence. I just couldn't say it out loud. That I wanted to be with Percy. But oh I could say it in my damn head.

I moved over to my bed and set the bear down onto it. Then I took my seat next to it. "Or should I stay here with my friends and Camp Half-Blood?" I whispered.

I heard the door creak open and I jumped up and from my bed. The teddy bear fell to the floor head first.

All of the Athena kids piled into the room.

"Annabeth, why weren't you at the sing along? They had some pretty good songs tonight." My half sister Stella asked while setting her few things that she had brought with her to the sing along, onto her tiny desk sitting in the corner of the cabin. "It was so fun." She smiled and sat next to me. "You know we worry about you sometimes. You seem to be off your rocker." Her light blonde curls falling from her ear as she cocked her head to the side.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Oh it's nothing big, Stella. I just needed a little time to myself. I have something to think about and I just needed a quiet room." I gave her a small smile.

She nodded her head. "Ah, yes. We all know how Colin and Archie can get a bit off hand when it comes to their debates and all."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get to bed now, you guys should too." I laid back onto my bed. Stella got off and went to her own bed.

"Good night Annabeth." She called.

"Good night Stella." I called back.

The lights went out and soon I heard the light breathing of my brothers and sisters. But I just couldn't find myself to fall asleep. The thoughts in my head were racing wildly and they just didn't want to rest. I wonder what Percy was doing at this moment. I wonder if he was having a nice time being an immortal. Probably hanging out with all the immortal girls and goddess'... I wonder if he was still a virgin?

UGH! What was I going to do? Should I go with Athena or not? Someone give be some god fucking answers!

**A/N:** LOLZ! Annabeth is freaking out! What will she do? What will she pick? Muahahaha, lolz, well I'm sure we all know the answer that out little annie will pick :)

Anyways... yeah. I'll write some more when I have some time I'll write, I promise. But since my birthday is coming up I'm sure my mom wont give me much time D:

Well, until next chapter!


	4. I'm Gonna Be A God

**Percy POV**

When I woke up I was surrounded by water. I jumped up and looked around. Oh yeah... I live under water now... guess I forgot. I was still used to waking up in my bed at Camp Half-Blood. Not in this overly sized bed more than 50,000 feet under ground.

There was a light knocking sound coming from my door. I looked down to see I was only in boxers. "Shit." I mumbled and jumped up from my bed. I looked around the floor for something pants-like to where, but as I continued the search for a few minutes there was no pants-like objects to be found. The light knocking continued. "Uh. Just a minute! I'm looking for some pants!" I called. "Shit." That wasn't stupid to say, no not at all. Guess I'm not the smartest when first waking up.

I went to my dresser and found a pair of blue pants. I quickly snatched them out and slipped them on. "Oh... guess I better get on a shirt too." I whispered to myself, mind as well make myself look decent. I searched another draw and found a dark blue shirt. I slipped and that on.

There.

"Okay, come in!" I yelled and the door opened.

A girl with light blue skin entered the room. "Your father would like to talk to you." She said.

"Alright." I nodded and went to go sit on my bed.

"Right now."

"Okay." I made myself a little comfortable on it, spreading out the blanket to make it look a little organized.

"Right this minute Perseus." She demanded.

I got the idea this girl wasn't going to leave until I actually left the door.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving." I got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes." She walked out of the door with me following. Since I really didn't know where my father was I assumed she did and was leading me to where he might be.

"I've brought Perseus." The girl said as we entered what seemed to be my father's office.

A dark haired man raised his head from the desk. He seemed to be looking over some papers.

"Percy, ah yes. Thank you Samantha."

The girl nodded, her dark blue curls bouncing and then left the room to where it was only my father and I.

"Have a seat." Poseidon demanded.

I took seat on one of the chairs that was sitting in front of his desk. "Yes?" I asked.

"Did you get the scroll?" He asked.

"Of course." I dug in my pocket, feeling nothing there but a pen, so I brought my hand out. "It's in my room." I muttered.

He nodded. Poseidon took of his reading glasses and sat them down on the hard coral desk. "Percy, I'm seeing that you seem to be... oh what do you say..._ lacking_ on your work."

"Lacking? How?"

"Well... it took you at least 50 minutes to return to my kingdom than it should have for an immortal. What were you doing?"

"Oh... just talking to Artemis."

"About?" He raised an eye brow.

"The stars." I said a little to quickly.

"Yes... I see. Anyways, how would you like it if you got your own part of the sea to rule? The Pacific ocean seems like a good place for you. What do you think?" He asked.

"Well..." I pondered.

"Yes or no Percy?"

Geez, talk about the pressure... "I guess that sounds like a good idea."

"Fabulous!" He exclaimed with a smile.

I scratched the back of my head and stared down at the floor.

"Let's see, I'll have to adjust a few things to your form, twink the immortal powers a bit, run this through Zeus and badda bing badda boom, your a minor god." That sounded pretty painful.

But all I could do for the moment was just nod. At least I was going to be able to have my own space, maybe if I'm lucky more time to visit my friends and all. It was like I was moving out of my parents house or something. If I was a normal teenager. But no, this is what immortal children get to do when they're older.

"How about you go get me that scroll, after wards I'll go make a trip to visit my brother, Zeus." Poseidon kept murmuring things to himself as I exited the room.

**A/N:** Sorryz, that's a bit short D: And less descriptive. 4th chappy woot woot! Tell me what you think~! :)

Until next chapter!


	5. I Accept Athena's Offer

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in my new to much overly sized bed. I got up and rubbed my eyes awake. When I got some food in my stomach I headed to my work office to do... some work. I got out a sharp pencil, some paper and turned on Daedalus' laptop.

I drummed my fingers against the desk, waiting for the laptop to load. The bright light greeted me and I swiftly typed in the characters that made up the password.

I pulled up a few documents, looking over what the gods requested for the new layout of San Francisco. I had taken the time to talk to all the gods on how they envisioned the city to be. I don't think that was such a good idea.

**Zeus: **More statues of birds.

**Poseidon:** MORE BLUE! And more ponds and fishies, lots of fishies...

**Hades:** I don't really care what you do with the city... but no portals to the underworld, we only need one and one is enough. I don't need any brats making there way in to bug me...

**Hera: **More family spots, likes zoos and family restraunts, none of those nasty old bars I know Dionysus will suggest.

**Aphrodite:** More of me, you need more statues of me, there's just wasn't enough last time, you know? Oh, and a nail salon couldn't hurt, speaking of, I think I might need to go get my nails done soon they're looking a bit dull...

**Hermes: **At least add one statue of me, that wouldn't hurt to bad now would it?

**Dionysus:** Make sure to add more bars, bars sounds like a pretty good idea. And an ultra party store... oh! And a liquor store, make sure it's stoked with the finest wine.

**Hephaestus:** Hardware stores I guess. I don't care.

**Athena:** Add some good libraries with loads of books also some more colleges. These people need more knowledge than some old pond, or a bar, even more than zoo... oh! And Annie, make sure you place some hidden traps in case there is another time of need for the demi-gods.

**Apollo: **Uh, some malls I guess, pfft I don't know... hey... what is Hermes doing near my car... he's not planning anything suspicious is he... HEY HERMES YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MAH CAR! ….

**Artemis: **Well... I'm not quite sure. I guess maybe a statue of myself would be nice, like last time. Yes... and maybe a park. What ever you would like to do Annabeth, you are the designer I mean...

**Ares: **I think these good people need some sort of weapon shop. And statues of me! I mean, I am a pretty face to look at! :)

Almost all the gods wants a statue of themselves... oh! I have an idea. Brilliant idea. Must write it down...

I quickly drew out a small layout of a section of the city. Now, what should I do for the rest... my pencil flew around the paper showing possible ideas for the layout.

After a few hours I found myself with with tons of papers sprawled out around me. I've gone through at least 6 pencils and I started to wonder if I should just stick with mechanical ones.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Uh, come on in." I called and the door swung open.

"Annabeth! Just the person I needed to see." Hephaestus bursted into the room.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your layouts?" He asked.

I looked at the papers sitting on my desk. "Er, I guess."

"Sweet." The god came over and bent down to look over the layouts I've made. "I see where your going at with this... oo that's an excellent idea. But I would like to add some things." He smiled.

"_Oh great... don't they all just want to add _some_ things..." _I thought.

"I would like to add a hidden camera here," He pointed to Aphrodite's statue. "Here," To the mini carnival. "Here, here and here." He pointed to other places that would seem perfect to take someone on a date.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Good, good. Tell me when you come up with the answer. I'll personally install them myself of course. I just need your permission since your mother did say you were in charge of all of this."

"Uh... okay."

"Well, see you later, I'm going to go head out to do some... things. You'll see me at dinner." Hephaestus walked to the door and left.

I kind of wondered what _things _he was going to do...

I got up from my desk and stretched. Who knew being an architect for the gods could be such hard work? I think I'll go for a little walk and get some fresh air.

I walked out of the office and into the halls. Where was the exit in this place? I walked around until I found a the end of the hall, I opened the door but what I found was no exit...

"Percy?"

**A/N: **Just to let you know, Annabeth chose to be an immortal. I didn't really want to have a whole chapter with her agreeing to it, so I just skipped over that and into her new immortal body, in case you didn't get that clue when she told you she was sleeping in a new "overly" sized bed XD in every story I write and I'm describing a god's room, I say that they keep a huge bed X3 lolz, anyways, I just wanted to get that point clear..

So, what do you think Percy is doing in that non-exit room...? -mischievous smile-

Oh, and a little thank you to those reviewers- thank you...

**iloveyouihateyou**

**Athena'sWorstNightmare**

**PJOrocks**

**stafreak10**

**Percabaeth97**

**GoldenPuggle**

**.**

**xMeLovePandazz**

**Annabethfann**

**smartiful**

**boockADDICT6**

**CherubGurl96**

Could have sworm i've already thanked you guys for the reviews but i looked and i guess i didn't.

Well... until next chapter~


	6. This Is Not What It Looks Like

**Percy POV  
**

Okay, now before you start pointing out fingers on what this looked like here, let's rewind a bit to how this all happened.

**. . . .**

I woke up later than usual. I guess my alarm didn't really go off. Poseidon wanted me to meet him in his office up on Olympus noon-ish, it was now nearly 11am. Well, that time was certainly very close to noon-ish, meaning I was completely late...

"Ah... shit." I jumped from my bed searching the ground, yet again, for a shirt and a pair of decent pants. I really should get more organized...

After ten minutes of searching I found a navy blue shirt sitting on the back of my desk chair and a pair of pants some where under the bed. They were some what clean and some what decent. So I'm sure _daddy_ wont mind. At least I hope he wouldn't mind, I don't think I want to lose my head _this_ morning, not really on the schedule.

When I slipped on the pants I noticed they were a bit to big, I'll grab a belt on my way out I guess. I put on the shirt and then went over to my bed to get on my socks. When I sat back on the bed one of the socks slipped right into my pants.

"What the hell?" I stuck my hand in my pants fishing around for the sock. It seemed to have gone just below my knee. I dug my hand in deeper. My face scrunched up in frustration.

"Er... Perseus?" A female voice asked.

I pulled my hand out of my pants. "This is_ not_ what it looks like!" I yelled.

"Uh... yeah okay, I'll just... come back in five minutes or... s-so." The girl ran out the door.

"No! Wait! I was just getting a sock that fell into my pants!" I called, wow that sounded pretty damn stupid. I jumped up from the bed and the sock fell out of my right leg. I picked it up and ran after the girl.

"See! Look! Just a sock!" I yelled while holding up the sock.

"Yeah okay, sure!" She screeched and then disappeared from sight.

Oh man... I must have looked like some horny weirdo or something.

I walked back to my room and put on my annoying socks and shoes. I got up from my bed and beamed myself up to Olympus.

I walked down the hall. Now... where could my father's office be? Sure I've been there plenty of times to get things for him but I always seem to forget which one it was, with what my ADHD, I mean come on, the doors all looked the same to me.

"Percy! Wait up!" I heard someone from behind me call. I turned around to see Aphrodite running down the hall in her high heels.

I stopped and waited til she caught up to me. "Yeah?" I asked wondering what the Hades a Goddess Of Love would want with me. Also wondering where I might find Ares... hope he isnt around.

"Come, take a walk with me." She smiled. I shrugged, I guess my dad could wait just a little while longer. Hope he isn't to angered.

"How are you and Annabeth? She asked, all smiles. She knew how we were. Why would she need me telling her?

"I'm... not sure." I said truthfully.

"Now... so you remember when I told you that I wasn't going to make it easy for you with the love department and all?" She asked.

"Uh... yeah." I mumbled. Truth is, I had forgotten.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Well come with me, I want to show you something." A wicked grin entered her lips. Oh great, what was she planning?

Aphrodite led me to a room and opened the door for me. The room was dark. No way in Hades was I going in a dark room, who knew what the hell was in there.

"Why is the room so dark, where is the light switch?" I asked.

"Just enter, I promise nothing _bad _will happen to you." She smiled and shoved me into the room.

"Wha-" I was caught of by someones lips. Who the hell? The door opened quickly and light shined onto my eyes brightly to see that I was kissing Artemis. WHAT THE HELL?

I pulled back quickly, not like I wasn't going to do that anyways. But holy hell I just kissed a virgin goddess. Wait... did that now make her lips un-holy?

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice screeched.

Holy shit. "This is _not_ what it looks like!" I yelled because this must have looked pretty bad...

**. . . .**

So anyways, now you know the full story on this awkward position... Let's move on and see what happens...

**A/N: **Kind of a short chapter sorry XD But wow, that must have been awkward for him when the girl came into his room... :o she was like o.O lolz.

Anyways... yeah, tell me what you think, I do love getting reviews X3 Oh and I wanted to share something with you guys, a few days ago I was going on a walk with my friend, except I didn't want to wear shoes and let me tell you one thins, I was HOT outside, so I just went barefoot. I took one step on the BLACK cement and holy shiz was it fludging HOT! I was running like crazy to get where I was going. It felt like I was walking on Hades D:

Oh and sorry, for such a long a-waited update! My computer went bonkers so I wasn't able to get on it for the longest period of time ever! I was freaking out... so yeah...

Until next chapter!


	7. Maybe I Shouldn't Think

**Annabeth POV**

"What in the world is going on here?" A voice of authority questioned. Athena. Oh not her, not now. "Perseus, what the Hades are you doing with Artemis. Artemis, you should know better, your a virgin goddess for crying out loud!"

Percy jumped up and back out of the room. "It was Aphrodite's fault!" He accused.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean it was 'Aphrodite's fault?'" I asked, anger was making it's way through my body as my cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Well, I was walking and... talking with her, suddenly we stopped at the end of the hall, she told me to go in the room and wow Annabeth, don't you look beautiful today. It's been, what? Weeks?"

"Don't try to butter me up. I know what I saw. I just cant believe you of all people Percy." I growled and stormed away from the scene.

"Annabeth." Athena called after me but I didn't listen to her. The only reason why I ever agreed to being a god up here was to be with Percy. But from what I saw it looks like he's already moved on and decided to be with someone else. And out of all the people that certain someone else had to have been a virgin goddess! I should have known... I should have known he didn't really love me the way I love him. Sure we were the best of friends, but I guess immortality can change a person. I shouldn't have agreed in the first place at my chance with it... what if it changes me?

"Annabeth?" A voice seeping with sweetness called.

I turned around to see the love goddess. Oh great, not _her_.

"Oh dear, why are you crying?" She asked with fake sympathy.

"I-I'm crying?" I stuttered. I brought my hand up to my face, and there, I felt tears dripping down. "Oh, it's nothing." I smiled.

"Is it because of what you saw with Percy and Artemis?" She asked.

I looked away from her. How did _she_ know?

Surprisingly I heard her laugh as she came closer to me. "Oh Annie, don't think to hard on that. It was all my doing." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

I looked up at her. "You... did it?" I questioned, anger slowly seeping into my voice.

She nodded. "Yes, you see... Hephaestus needed some new footage for his show called 'Love Betrays' I'm sure you've heard of it. Well, anyways, I didn't want to be the 'star' of it this time. Having him trying to show my relationship with Ares on T.V., well it's not all that flattering. And it's pretty embarrassing. So he devised a plan where to get the son of Poseidon and the Virgin goddess caught together in a kiss. People will just eat that up!" She was now gleaming.

"Is-is that new ring?" I asked.

She looked down at her smooth petite hand. "Oh, this, yes. Wonderful isn't it? Hephaestus gave it to me to as a bribe do this little job. It was all worth it." She smiled down at her ring for a moment and then her eyes met mine. "So don't be mad at Percy, it was all really my fault."

"Yes, it was all _your _fault." I growled as I lunged it her. My body fell onto hers in a tackle. My hands flew to her neck, ready to strangle her. "Your going to pay Aphrodite!" I screamed as my hand contacted her face, slapping her. "How dare you play with Percy that way."

She huffed a sigh as a bit of golden blood trickled down her face. "I didn't play with him... Artemis did." Her eyes sent daggers straight my way.

"Hello ladies." Came a all-to-happy, gruff voice.

Ares. Shit.

"Aphrodite, dear, need any help with this situation. Even though this does look pretty hot..."

Aphrodite pushed me off her as color washed up onto her face.

"I was just going." I whispered and turned around, about storm off.

"Annabeth, you'll regret making an enemy with me." She growled. "You will never find love the right way!" She called and ran off.

"Uuuh, yeah, guess I better go too." Ares said and followed Aphrodite.

What did she mean... 'never find love the right way?' is there a wrong way to find love? I don't understand...

**. . . .**

Later that night I caught myself staring up at the stars. They shined so brightly, it nearly burned my eyes to look at them. But they looked so beautiful. At least this was one good thing about my sudden change of living. Up on Olympus, the stars shined many different colors: blues, reds, yellows, purples, all the colors you can think of... and_ more_.

The constellations looked even more brilliant than ever before up here.

"Annabeth," Came a sweet voice. I turned around to see the goddess of the hunt. "It really wasn't Percy's fault." She smiled a sad smile while making her way to me. Artemis gracefully took a seat next to me on the lush grass.

"I know." I whispered while turning my head back to the stars. "Aphrodite's ploy, yeah I know. Does she do this every time she get bored?" I asked.

"Usually, she doesn't mess with me. But yes, she does things like this when she grows bored."

"I see." I laid my head back down onto the grass, using my arms as a pillow. "So, how has Percy been since he became immortal... I even hear talk of him becoming a god."

"Percy has been... quite lonely. He seems to be a very sad person when I see him here on Olympus."

"Sad?" I asked.

The goddess nodded her head. "Yes, very sad." She turned her head away, not meeting my gaze. "I don't think I should tell you this, but he's been missing you a lot recently, Annabeth." She turned her head back to meet my eyes. "Now I shouldn't go any further in this conversation, I should leave it up to you and Perseus to discuss the matters here."

I nodded my head and looked back toward the stars.

"_I believe, once a person die, they don't really die. They become something more important that a lost soul down in the Underworld."_

"_Really, what do they become?" Percy asked._

_I pointed up to the stars. "One of those. A shining star. Everyone shines brilliantly when they're human... or demi-god, but they shine even brighter in the afterlife. Literally."_

"_Hm."_

"_Stars help us see at night, they guide us. They are more important than any other thing that shines. I think of it as the people I love that has passed away guide me." I smiled._

Okay, where did that flashback come from? I looked to the spot next to me to see the goddess of the moon gone. Where could she have gone?

I looked around, only to find no trace of her anywhere.

"Hey Annabeth." Came an all to familiar voice.

I jumped up from my place in the grass.

"Perseus?" I called.

"Are-are you still mad at me? Because that kiss with Artemis didn't mean anything. I don't know if you heard but it was Aphrodite playing a trick on Artemis and I. I didn't mean to kiss her."

Tears formed in my eyes. How many times did I think I would never hear his voice again? How many times did I think I would never see his sea-green eyes ever again? Or... to even see him ever again. There was no way I could keep track of how many times a thought like that ever crossed into my mind.

"Oh Seaweed Brain." I whispered and ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around him feeling his body so close to mine. "I forgive you." My heart beat raced up inside my chest.

Percy wrapped his arms around me after a moment of shock.

"I-I've missed you so much." Tears started spilling out of my eyes before I could even stop them.

"Annabeth, I've missed you too." He whispered.

I tightened my grip around him before he could move. "Don't move, not yet." I whispered. I didn't know being in someone's arms like this could feel so great, so warm, so... loving. The hugs from my mother or father could never compare to a hug like this... even though it was just a hug it made me feel like something that's been missing has been returned to me.

After a few minutes or so I pulled back. "Sorry." I whispered as a blush slowly crept up my face.

He smiled at me. "Don't apologize, I should be the one doing that." The smile faded as he spoke again. "Sorry for ever leaving you. When I made the choice to become and immortal, I was under pressure, I for surely thought I would be able to see you and everyone else again. But my father has been keeping me busy, I don't even have the time to go to the bathroom anymore." He laughed a shaky laugh. Oh, it was good to hear his laugh again.

"It's okay." I shrugged as if it were nothing. As if his leaving hadn't changed my whole life. As if his leaving hadn't changed the way I felt about him. Or at least he made me realize... that I was in love with him.

"Annabeth." He whispered, his eyes locking with mine. Percy's hands grabbed my waist pulling me into a kiss.

What ever I was expecting him to do the second his reached for me it certainly wasn't this! Well, I didn't even know he was going to grab for me in the first place. Wait... why am I feeling so dizzy?

Percy's lips were soft and tender against mine. I moved my hands up to his hair so I could get a better grip of him. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss into something more wonderful. His lips moving more roughly with mine. My heart raced in my chest and I though it would explode. Just... BOOM! Like that, but some how it managed not to.

I didn't think there was something even more wonderful than just having Percy hold me. But I was wrong. Maybe I should just stop thinking all together.

When Percy pulled back, his lips formed a huge smile, making me feel warm inside.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He pulled me to him again, but this time into a more gentle kiss.

**A/N:** THE END! X3

Oh they kissed! Finally! Awwwe. Meanie Aphrodite. Oh, but this story isn't over yet, oh no no no no no! There will be maybe two more chapters at the most well, extra chapters if you didn't notice the threat with um, Aphrodite there, so... stay tuned :) Wow, short story huh? :o

Until Next Chapter!


End file.
